


Follow the Stars

by thedevilchicken



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Moana goes back to the island.
Relationships: Te Fiti/Moana Waialiki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Follow the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/gifts).



She knows where to find the island, wherever she is; all she has to do is look up to the stars and they point the way. 

Usually, that's all she does: she looks up and she scans the stars until she knows where she'd find Te Fiti, and she thinks about how once upon a time, she gave her back her heart. She thinks about her smile and her wordless thanks and how she grew, taller and taller, until she would have towered over the peak of the mountain back on Motunui where Moana set her shell before she set sail. She thinks about how beautiful that moment was, when the mother island rose then settled down to sleep again, but then she lies down and goes to sleep herself. As she drifts off, she can almost smell the flowers. 

Now, though, she steps from her raft onto the beach. She's come alone, like a kind of solitary pilgrimage, across the sea from the islands where her people sail and make their lives now they're free to roam. Her parents don't understand why she needs this more than anything. Maybe Maui does, or else maybe the Ocean. She can tell the Ocean all her secrets, though maybe it whispers them to the goddess while she sleeps. 

So much time has passed since she was here but the island seems unchanged; as her toes sink into wet sand where the Ocean laps the beach, still it doesn't change. Instead, from the forest, a form appears: she's green from head to toe and has bright flowers in her hair, and when Moana grins and waves and feels her heart well up inside her, the goddess waves back. Moana goes closer, jogging on the sand until the sand turns into undergrowth in dappled light that filters through the trees. Then Te Fiti wraps her arms around her. She pulls her close. Moana's changed, even if the island hasn't, but Te Fiti still knows that it's her.

They both know why she's come here. They both know why she's come alone. Moana is her people's chief now, and they must have a chief to follow when she's gone. But after all she's done, after her meeting with Te Ka, after Lalotai, there's magic still inside her, filling her, so nothing else can. She understands without having to ask, and without Te Fiti telling her: that magic has immense potential. She could be just like Maui and roam the seas forever, or she could choose to do something else instead. When Te Fiti pulls away, her soft hands at her arms, Moana nods. She's made her choice. The goddess knows. 

The vines surprise her, but not unpleasantly. They're smooth and warm and she can't tell where they're coming from but she knows that everything here is Te Fiti, and so the vines are, too. They loops around her wrists and ankles and Moana watches as Te Fiti moves; she steps forward and her dress falls like a shower of petals and leaves and underneath she's soft and mossy. Her hands feel like flowers on her skin as she takes off Moana's clothes and strips her naked. Her hands feel like flowers on her skin and Moana has never felt anything she's wanted more.

Then another vine wraps around her bare waist. Then another vine wraps around her bare chest, underneath her arms. Vines loop around her thighs, and they loop around her arms, and they lift her up off the forest floor as if there's no weight to her at all. They part her legs and bend them at the knee until she's almost kneeling in the air, exposed. They stroke her skin so softly that they make it tingle. And, as one traces the place between her thighs, she blushes. As two tendrils part her lips and that vine eases inside her, Te Fiti smiles. She didn't imagine it like this, but she finds she doesn't mind at all. When she smiles back, she means it.

The goddess kneels. Her hands stroke her thighs. Moana watches as her beautiful green fingers slip between her legs, and her eyes flutter closed as her mouth forms a perfect O. And Moana's skin is flushed and hot and she can't move; she doesn't want to escape, she just wants _more_ , but when she pulls against the vines they don't give at all. Small green tendrils stroke her skin, wrap around her fingers and her toes and almost tickle in between her thighs while the vine there seems to thicken, stretching her, opening her up as it moves inside her. 

She's never done anything like this before this moment. She's never done any more than touch herself, and the vine in her feels huge and hot and takes her breath away as she rolls her hips down to take it deeper. And Te Fiti looks like Moana thinks she must have sometimes, kneeling in her hut, alone, or in the forest, or at the edges of the Ocean with water lapping at her thighs, eyes screwed shut and fingers rubbing there between her thighs because it felt so good. 

It looks like it feels good, as good as Moana feels, and flowers bloom in Te Fiti's hair and oh, the goddess doesn't make a sound but when she comes, it rushes out of her like a waterfall in moonlight. Silver, shining light rushes out and into all her long, green vines and Moana feels it rushing into her, pulsing into her, through the vine between her thighs. It fills her up and she gasps and she moans, she shudders, comes, and she keeps on coming until she's shivering and pulling tight around the vine in her. 

She knows in a flash what's just happened. She feels the magic in her begin to mingle with Te Fiti's. When the vines lay her down on a soft bed of moss and leaves, when Te Fiti stretches out beside her and rests her forehead against hers, when the goddess spreads her soft hand over Moana's belly, she understands: she's got precisely what she came here for. 

"Thank you," she says, quietly, and Te Fiti's soft lips brush hers like an acknowledgement. Then she's gone again, in a shower of fragrant leaves and petals that feel just like a lover's fingertips against her skin. 

She'll leave in the morning. Soon, there'll be a child for her to raise, and the line of chiefs will be unbroken. That pleases her. After all, there more than one way to live forever.

She'll leave in the morning, but she doesn't think this will be the last time she comes back. Te Fiti will always be waiting for her. All she has to do is follow the stars.


End file.
